Más allá de la muerte: Leyendo Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by KaElIvIgO1994
Summary: Lily, James y todos aquellos que murieron merecen saber como termina esa guerra en la que perdieron la vida, merecen saber que paso con sus seres queridos. Y es así que gracias a un grupo de personas ellos tendrán la oportunidad de conocer ese futuro pacifico por el cual todos soñaron.


**PRÓLOGO**

James y Lily Potter no eran personas comunes y corrientes, ellos eran especiales, eran magos; estudiaron juntos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Al principio no se llevaban bien pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso no?, y james termino enamorado de ella, luego de varios esfuerzos, finalmente lo acepto, pero esto es parte de otra historia.

Era un 31 de Octubre de 1981 y Lily se despertó con el primer rayo de sol, se levantó lo más despacio que pudo para no despertar a su esposo fue hasta donde su hijo Harry de un año y descubrió que estaba despierto.

-Harry, vamos a hacerle el desayuno a papi-le dijo mientras lo cargaba

Harry sonrió y aplaudió, con eso bajo a hacer el desayuno. Ese día prometía mucho según los pensamientos de Lily, se equivocó. La familia Potter vive en una casa en el Valle Godric, ellos se encuentran bajo el encantamiento Fidelius porque Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, los busca para matar a Harry.

Y por lo tanto ellos no pueden salir de la casa y los únicos que pueden ver la casa y por ende a la familia Potter son sus amigos más cercanos. Ese día Sirius, Remus y Peter los iban a ir a visitar y a pasar el día, pero Peter no pudo ir porque, según, tenía una cita con una chica.

Cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron, Lily fue a servir una comida que había preparado y es que conociendo el apetito de su esposo y sus amigos, especialmente el de Sirius, era mejor que sirviera pronto. Canuto y Lunático pasaron todo el día ahí e hicieron y jugaron de todo con el pequeño Harry, ya entrada la noche se tuvieron que ir y ellos volvieron a quedarse solos, al día siguiente en cambio iría Dumbledore para que cambiaran otra vez al guardián del encantamiento.

Lily se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos que quedaron de la comida y James con Harry en brazos cogió su varita y le hacía lindas luces al niño. Después de un rato llego Lily y se llevó a Harry a dormir, James tiro su varita en el sofá y se fue a la cocina, Lily bajo otra vez, pero no llego ni a la mitad de la escalera y se oyó una explosión en la puerta.

James fue allá corriendo y se encontró con Voldemort

-CORRE! CORRE LILY! LLEVATE A HARRY LO DETENDRE LO MAS QUE PUEDA!

Pero James no tenía su varita y Voldemort no tardo en matarlo. Lily solo pudo llegar al cuarto de Harry y crear una barricada en la puerta, se arrodillo a la altura de la cuna de Harry, ya que este estaba llorando y le dijo:

-Harry, mi valiente niño, deja de llorar, yo siempre estaré contigo, no iré a ningún lado. Harry se feliz y recuerda mami y papi te aman mucho y siempre estarán contigo-le decía llorando.

Voldemort entro en la habitación y como Lily no se quiso mover la mato, en ese momento sello su destino y el de Harry, quien al ver q su mama no se levantaba empezó a llorar otra vez y Voldemort intento matarlo pero el hechizo le reboto y desapareció, dejando al niño solo y con una cicatriz en la frente.

**JAMES POV**

Todo estaba muy oscuro en ese lugar pero un segundo después se encontró en la sala de su casa, (dicen que cuando mueres vas a un lugar en el cielo donde quieras estar y lo haces a tu manera, algo parecido le paso a James) entonces se sentó en un sillón y en lo único que podía pensar era en Lily y en Harry, en si habían logrado irse, en como estarían; de repente una luz apareció a mi costado.

-LILY? No Lily, tu no, mi amor

-Lo siento James, no alcance a irme

Después aparecieron cuatro personas más en la sala, eran los gemelos Prewett y Frank y Alice Longbottom. De repente llego una carta, James la cogió y comenzó a leer.

Estimados Todos:

Basado en un hechizo antiquísimo hemos logrado, retrasar un poco su partido, para que puedan conocer de primera mano la vida de una persona que es muy importante para todos de una u otra forma. Alice y Frank después de terminar de leer tendrán que volver a sus cuerpos que se encuentra en San Mungo en este momento, lo lamentamos no pudimos hacer nada al respecto.

Les enviare 7 libros uno por cada años de Colegio de esa persona. A lo largo de los libros aparecerán más personas.

Que tengan una buena lectura,

JSPW, ASPW, LLPW Y TRLT

Cuando termino de leer apareció el primer libro encima de la mesa, todos se sentaron en los sillones y Fabián cogió el libro y lo abrió en el primer capitulo

-El libro se llama **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**, el primer capítulo se llama **El niño que vivió **


End file.
